


Champagne Problems

by riphunter



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Champagne Problems, Cherik - Freeform, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: breaking of the glass*: The breaking of the glass holds multiple meanings. Some say it represents the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem. Others say it demonstrates that marriage holds sorrow as well as joy and is a representation of the commitment to stand by one another even in hard times. The cloth holding the shards of glass is collected after the ceremony, and many couples choose to have it incorporated into some sort of memento of their wedding day.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Champagne Problems

Charles felt like his world shattered in that moment. Every time he closed his eyes it would just replay that moment. The moment he was on his knees and Erik said no. He fell back in disbelief as Erik’s hand fell from his. 

He had the night planned out perfectly. Even what they would do after Erik said yes. Now Charles was left cleaning up rose petals and blowing out candles, alone.

Charles couldn’t help but imagine them at the altar together. Holding hands as they break the glass together at their wedding. Which Yiddish word Charles would try to incorporate into his vows and no matter how much he practices would still butcher the pronunciation leading to the laughter of his husband to be. Adopting some children together. He knew Erik would insist on adopting mutant children and Charles let out a sad laugh as he tried to let go of the reality but couldn’t. Not yet at least.

Charles couldn’t help but tell Raven about his plan to propose to Erik. Now he wished he kept it in. Raven was so happy for them. She was so sure he would say yes, as was Charles. Now he drank the champagne Raven bought for the occasion alone in their apartment. 

Erik walked out trying to hold in the sobs. He had made so much progress but it had all fallen apart this month. Now Erik had no one. All his friends were Charles’. The flashbacks were too much for him. He is a broken man and couldn’t put Charles through it any longer. He hated his fucked up head. He hated the war that took away his family. He hated Shaw. He hated how Shaw still affected him all these years later and probably would for years to come. 

Erik knew Charles would find someone who would patch up the tapestry that he shred.

It took years for Charles to move on. Even then it wasn’t the same. It was one night stands, week-long relationships till Moira came along. Moira was safe. After 11 months Charles got down on one knee and asked the famous question. It went differently this time.

Erik got a wedding invitation and was heartbroken but happy for Charles at the same time. He found someone who he didn’t need to pick up the broken pieces of.

**Author's Note:**

> breaking of the glass*: The breaking of the glass holds multiple meanings. Some say it represents the destruction of the Temple in Jerusalem. Others say it demonstrates that marriage holds sorrow as well as joy and is a representation of the commitment to stand by one another even in hard times. The cloth holding the shards of glass is collected after the ceremony, and many couples choose to have it incorporated into some sort of memento of their wedding day.


End file.
